Unmasking Carbon Credit Scam
by Jaxhawk Unmasking Al Gore's CO2 Plan http://bp3.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R7sY0OdusUI/AAAAAAAACXY/Vq0q1mJ_PdQ/s1600-h/algore.jpg http://bp0.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R7sY0edusVI/AAAAAAAACXg/5qTLMYrp81o/s1600-h/coalburn.jpg http://bp1.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R7sY0udusWI/AAAAAAAACXo/sMO_uQFjtW0/s1600-h/EU.jpg Despite the fact that it snowed in Greece and Jerusalem this past week, the Northern tier of the United States is experiencing frigid winter cold, and the News Max Service reports in the London Daily Express that there is nearly a third more ice in Antarctica than usual, challenging the global warming crusaders and buttressing arguments of skeptics who deny that the world is undergoing global warming. The Daily express recalls the photograph of polar bears clinging on to a melting iceberg which has been widely hailed as proof of the need to fight climate change and has been used by former Vice President Al Gore during his "Inconvenient Truth" lectures about mankind’s alleged impact on the global climate. Gore fails to mention that the photograph was taken in the month of August when melting is normal. Or that the polar bear population has soared in recent years. As winter roars in across the Northern Hemisphere, Mother Nature seems to have joined the ranks of the skeptics. As the Express notes, scientists are saying the northern Hemisphere has endured its coldest winter in decades, adding that snow cover across the area is at its greatest since 1966. And yet the Global Warming alarmists continue their march toward global regulation of CO2 emissions. In Great Britian they have imposed a 25 pound sterling tax on SUVs and "luxury" performance cars for parking in London, and yesterday some "wag" proposed that the government levy a 10 pound tax for people who wish to buy cigarettes in England! The European Union has bought into the Kyoto agreement since 2002, but not completely. The main producers of CO2 gases, Transportation, Agriculture and Residential Heating have been exempted from the EU regulations. Their main thrust is to convert coal fired electricity producers to gas. They believe, unlike Americans have been led to believe by our MSM, that there is a plentiful supply of crude oil to accomplish their goal of coverting all coal fired plants in Europe to gas. The McKinsey Global Institute started studying the costs of reducing "green house gases(cO2) in 2002. Their conclusions in 2006, were that to regulate CO2 gases, the cost of carbon credits( a euphemism for tax) would cost energy producers between $14.80 and 29.60 for the rights to produce a ton of emitted Co2. This compared with their estimate that Carbon Rights for Wind woul be $50, and Solar $100. Under the EU model the increased cost of energy would be borne by the consumer in an increase of 30% to 40% if price controls were not enacted! And we In the United States know what price controls on fuel can produce--limited supply and long lines at the gas stations! None of the proposed and already enacted regulation, addresses who will regulate the sellers and traders of Carbon Credits. A term that AL Gore uses freely in his discussion about global warming. But you can be sure those who control the purse strings will have great influence on whom and what effect they have in their control. Arbitragers and brokerage house have already begun to trade Carbon Credits in European markets. But while the mainstream media promote his ideas about the state of planet Earth, they are mostly silent about the dramatic economic impact his scheme would have on America. Journalists routinely ignore evidence that he may personally benefit from his programs. Would the romance fizzle if Gore’s followers realized how much their man stands to gain? To resolve the “climate crisis,” Gore wants to put a cap on the production of greenhouse gases. He calls for an immediate freeze on U.S. emissions, a ban on new coal-fired power plants, tough new fuel-economy and energy-efficiency standards, renewable energy mandates, carbon taxes and mandatory targets and timetables for reducing greenhouse-gas emissions. Those emissions consist mostly of carbon dioxide (CO2), the byproduct of fossil fuels such as oil, coal and natural gas, which supply 85% of all U.S. energy. Gore’s blueprint to save the planet moves the United States towards a command economy in which government regulators hold sway over what kinds and amounts of energy will be made available to the private sector. His principal regulatory tool is what’s called "carbon-credit trading". Even the EU does not have such a stringent program, and they approved Kyoto! Under a so-called “cap-and-trade” system, government places a ceiling or “cap” on private-sector emissions of CO2 and other “greenhouse gases.” Each sector, industry or business is allocated a fixed quantity of carbon credits that allow it to emit specific quantities of greenhouse gases. As an example, one tradable carbon credit might permit the emission of one ton of CO2. If a business emits more tons of CO2 than its supply of credits allows, it has the option to buy surplus credits from other firms -- or it will have to pay a fine in proportion to the amount of the excess emission. By contrast, businesses that emit less than their allocation can sell their excess credits. The cap-and-trade carbon "scheme" is sure to boost the economic and political prospects of people and groups that are behind it. Before the company collapsed under the weight of financial scandal, Enron under CEO Ken Lay was a key proponent of the cap-and-trade idea. So was BP’s Lord John Browne, before he resigned last May under a cloud of personal scandal. In August 1997, Lay and Browne met with President Bill Clinton and Vice President Gore in the Oval Office to develop administration positions for the Kyoto negotiations that resulted in an international treaty to regulate greenhouse gas emissions. Which the US Senate promptly rejected 95-0! I agree we need to be wise stewards of the world God gave us, however we do not have the power we think we do to alter or resist true climate change. A process that has been going on since the worlds creation. Anyone who has ever been trapped in a car or house while a tornado or hurricane has ripped past you for hours understands we are very minute when it comes to the force of nature. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: February 20, 2008 Category: February 2008 Category: OPINION Opinions Category: CARBON CREDITS Opinions Category: GLOBAL WARMING Opinions Category: KYOTO Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.